


Merry Go Round

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink: Threesome, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame had been expected. Ryo, however, was kind of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> One morning I checked twitter, and had been volunteered to write this. I still have no idea why. So [](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/profile)[**jarithka**](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/), [](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/profile)[**floppy_snoopi**](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/) and [](http://paint-asmile.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paint-asmile.livejournal.com/)**paint_asmile** , I hope you enjoy this.

It had been a long day.

Ueda sighed as he sank down onto his couch, rolling his shoulders to try to ease some of the tension. Filming had seemed to take forever; Maruyama had kept forgetting his lines, and there had been some problem with the lighting that had taken hours to fix. And then he had photoshoots upon photoshoots, all quickly followed by ridiculous interviews about his favourite colours and what he ate for dinner last night.

He felt a presence behind him and sighed again, closing his eyes in bliss as hands came up to knead at his shoulders. "Kame," he whispered, leaning back into the touch. "I missed you today."

"Not Kame," a voice that was definitely not Kame answered, and Ueda jumped up, spinning around to come face-to-face with a smug-looking Nishikido Ryo. "Hey."

"Wh-What the--"

"I invited him over," Kame said, smiling widely as he set Ueda's dinner down. "Calm down."

Ueda looked from Kame to Ryo to Kame again, a little speechless. "Why?" was all he ended up saying, but Kame just rolled his eyes.

"Eat your dinner before it gets cold," he said with a smile, leaving the room again.

"I'm not hungry," Ueda snapped, and Ryo coughed. "What do you want?"

Ueda hadn't been expecting a smirk to grace Ryo's features. "You."

Ueda paused. "What?"

Ryo was in his space, staring at him with endlessly deep eyes. "I want you."

Ueda licked his lips, not missing the way Ryo's eyes flicked down to watch his tongue, and his breathing quickened. "Uh..." Ryo's hands were on his hips, and Ueda stared. "What're you doing?" he hissed, throwing a glance to the kitchen, where Kame had disappeared.

Ryo smirked, finding entirely too much enjoyment in Ueda's discomfort. Ryo's hands were strong on his hips, and even though Ueda tried to worm his way out of Ryo's embrace, he refused to let go. "Come on, pretty," he murmured into Ueda's ear, his voice going right through Ueda's body as he pressed their bodies together.

"No," Ueda said, albiet a little weakly. "K-Kame..." He cursed himself for stuttering, but Ryo's eyes were dark and kind of beautiful and Ueda found speech a little difficult.

"He's right there," Ryo murmured, stepping to the side so Ueda could see Kame sitting on the couch, his legs crossed and watching them intently.

"What-- When did you get there--"

Kame smiled, slowly uncrossing his legs and getting to his feet. Ueda felt hot with both Ryo and Kame's eyes on him, Ryo's fingers burning into his sides where he held him. "Wh...What are you up to?" he asked, eyes narrowing at Kame. He had this playful look about him, and Ueda knew not to trust that. "Kame?"

"Kiss him."

Ryo pulled Ueda forward before Ueda had time to process what Kame had just said, pressing a harsh kiss to his lips. Ueda gasped, quickly pulling away again. "What the _fuck_ , Nishikido?" he yelped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Ryo's hands were still around his waist. Ueda wished he would just let him go, it was weird to be pressed so close to him.

Wait.

"Kamenashi!" Ueda almost roared, turning his head just in time to see Kame wink at him and slide a hand up Ryo's back to his hair, pulling just a little so Ryo turned towards him. Ueda watched wide-eyed as Kame kissed Ryo deeply, feeling Ryo's fingers grasp harder onto his hips as Kame forced his tongue into Ryo's mouth.

Ueda could only stare as they kissed, watching as their tongues met over and over again. He licked his lips, more than a little aroused. "Stop," he whispered, but Ryo's fingers tightened on his hip - his other hand had made it into Kame's hair - and his eyes opened slightly.

He smirked. The bastard _smirked_ while kissing Ueda's boyfriend. "Nishikido," Ueda breathed, unconsciously leaning into his body, shivering from the warmth.

"Right here, baby," Ryo murmured, tearing his mouth from Kame's and licking up Ueda's neck. Ueda grasped onto the front of Ryo's shirt, holding him tightly as his teeth scraped over his skin. "Right here," he repeated, his voice rumbling through Ueda's body and making his knees weak.

He had almost forgotten about Kame, until there were fingers at his fly, slowly undoing the button and dragging the zipper down. Ueda shivered, bringing his hands up to Ryo's neck and pressing a shaky kiss to his jaw. Kame moved his hands to cover Ryo's at Ueda's waist and slowly trailed Ryo's hands down till his fingers hooked into Ueda's belt loops.

"Kame," Ueda murmured against Ryo's jaw, making Ryo groan right into his ear. He couldn't see what was happening but Ryo's jaw was moving and he was pressing closer, and then-- _oh,_ Ryo was _kissing_ Kame over his shoulder and fuck, that was hot. He made a tiny noise against the corner of Ryo's jaw and felt him chuckle as Kame dragged Ryo's hands down, pulling Ueda's pants further down until they were partway down his thighs.

"Bedroom," Kame breathed against the back of Ueda's neck, where he was pressing open-mouthed kisses to his skin.

"Where--?"

"We'll show you," Ueda breathed, taking Ryo's earlobe between his teeth and tugging. Ryo's knees almost gave out as he moaned loudly.

"Fuck," he swore, quickly distancing himself from Ueda. "If you keep that up, this isn't going to last long."

_You're winning._

Ueda turned his head, grabbing a handful of Kame's hair and pulling him in for a deep kiss, humming as Kame wrapped his arms around his waist. Kame kissed slowly, grounding Ueda, pulling him in and wrapping himself around him, like he always did.

But then Ueda was wrenched from Kame and kissed harshly. Ryo tasted of cinammon and old cigarettes; his kisses burned, consuming Ueda, and all he could do was try to hold on.

They fell to the bed in a heap of limbs, elbows in ribs and knees in shoulderblades, but they quickly sorted themselves out. Ryo lay on his back, licking his way into Kame's mouth as Ueda kissed the small of Kame's back, slowly pulling Kame's shirt off. He ran his hands up and down Kame's smooth back, kissing every bump of his spine as he sat back up. Ryo hissed when Kame moved to undo Ryo's pants, quickly tossing them to the floor and rubbing Ryo through his boxers. Ueda couldn't help a small moan as he watched, biting his lip.

"Tatsuya, come here." It wasn't Kame who was holding his hand out to him, and Ueda blinked before obeying. Ryo's hand went straight to his hair, pulling him down for a messy kiss as Kame shifted to between Ryo's legs, trailing his hands up Ryo's sides.

"Your shirt," Ueda murmured, and Ryo tore his mouth from Ueda's to quickly pull his shirt over his head and to the side. "Oh..."

Ueda had never really needed - or wanted - to see Ryo naked before, but now that he was lying on his bed... Ryo had a slim body, muscular and lean, and Ueda never noticed before how gorgeous his tan actually was. Ryo smirked. "Like what you see?" he murmured, kissing Ueda's shoulder. "You sh-- _fuck_!"

Ryo threw his head back as Kame suddenly deep-throated him, his neck straining as he tried not to buck up into Kame's mouth. Ueda watched, a little fascinated, as Ryo's cock disappeared down Kame's throat again and again, Kame's hands flitting over Ryo's torso and thighs. Ueda pressed his hands to Ryo's cheeks, turning him to face him.

"Ryo," he whispered, taking pride in the way Ryo shuddered, his eyes black with want. He kissed him, dictating the pace and refusing to let Ryo dominate, delighting in the way Ryo groaned. His hands slipped to Ueda's hips, the tips of his fingers resting on the waistband of his boxers pointedly.

But Ueda pulled away, licking his lips as he looked down at Kame. Ryo shivered. Ueda slid down to where Kame was, practically straddling Ryo's leg as he elbowed Kame. Kame pulled off of Ryo and exchanged looks with Ueda before smirking and moving back down, licking up the length of Ryo's cock.

"What're you two up t--" Ryo started, before Ueda bent his head to lick tentatively at the head of Ryo's cock. Ryo threw his head back, his hands fisting into the sheets as he forced his hips down. Ueda groaned as Ryo's leg grazed his clothed erection, moving back down to follow Kame's tongue along the vein of Ryo's cock. Ryo hissed, arching his back as Ueda and Kame took turns to press kisses to his erection.

Kame took him all the way in again, groaning around Ryo's cock as he bucked up. Ryo's hands flew to Ueda's hair, grasping tightly, making Ueda shiver. Ueda smirked, reaching down to suck lightly at the skin at Ryo's hip, trailing his lips and tongue down, down. Ryo's body tensed as Ueda reached where Kame was.

"Tatsuy--"

Ryo cut himself off with a loud moan when Ueda gently licked at his balls, before moving up to kiss the length of Ryo's cock that Kame couldn't swallow. "Fuck--"

Then Ryo was coming, and Ueda could _feel_ it against his lips. Kame let Ryo fall from his lips and Ueda moaned against the sensitive flesh, making Ryo jump and groan. "F-Fuck," he panted, completely spent. Kame licked his lips obscenely, pulling Ueda up for a deep kiss.

It tasted like Ryo, somehow. Tasted like his kisses. Yet it still tasted like Kame, like warmth and comfort and love.

He broke away from the kiss when Ryo demanded his attention, slowly pulling down his boxers. "Come here," Ryo murmured, his voice hoarse and entirely too sexy.

So Ueda did, crawling up Ryo's body and straddling his waist. "I'm here," he whispered, kissing him once, twice, three times. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked, peering down at Ryo. Ryo's face was flushed from his orgasm and his hands were running up and down Ueda's thighs, sending shivers up Ueda's spine.

"Fuck you," Ryo answered simply, reaching up to run his tongue over Ueda's neck. "You'd look so pretty, spread open before me, just waiting," he whispered, blowing cool air to the trail he licked down Ueda's chest. Ueda shuddered.

"I'm not that easy," Ueda whispered back, enjoying the flash of surprise in Ryo's eyes. "What, did you think I'd just roll over and let you do what you want?"

Ryo shivered. "It makes it more exciting this way," he growled, pulling Ueda down for another breathtaking kiss. Ueda could get used to his kisses--

But no, _no_. Kame was his boyfriend. Kame--

Where was Kame?

Ueda sat up, looking around. "Where's--"

Ueda broke himself off with a moan. Kame was licking down his spine. "You've got too many clothes on," Ryo muttered, and Ueda thought he was talking to him before he felt denim against his thigh and realised that Kame was still fully-dressed.

Kame moved back over into Ueda's eyesight, smirking at him as he lifted his shirt over his head. Ueda could feel Ryo's eyes on him as he watched Kame, his gaze burning into him. Ryo's hands were on his back, drawing tiny little patterns as he watched Ueda with those deep eyes.

Kame threw his shirt to the side, dragging his hands down his own body to his belt. Ueda licked his lips, silently moaning as Ryo's hands came around to rest on his hips, making his skin tingle. Kame had a challenge shining in his eyes as he unbuckled his belt slowly, sliding it out of his belt loops before giving Ueda a lust-filled look and starting on his pants.

"Oh," Ueda breathed, gasping as Ryo grazed a hand over his cock. He jumped forward, bracing his hands on Ryo's shoulders and staring wide-eyed at him. Ryo smirked and took him in-hand, stroking him slowly. Ueda moaned loudly, biting his lip and closing his eyes, rocking into Ryo's touch.

Ryo's fingers were long but calloused, so different from Kame's smaller, smoother hands.

Ueda tore his eyes away from Ryo's dark eyes to Kame, who was palming himself through his jeans. He hadn't paid Kame much attention yet, so he stretched a hand out to his boyfriend. "Come here, Kazuya," he murmured, his voice husky. Ryo moaned softly.

Kame's eyes flashed at the use of his first name as he crawled to Ueda. It was difficult to get Kame's pants off in this position but they managed, and Ueda quickly wrapped a hand around his cock.

"Finally," Kame breathed, throwing his head back. Ueda licked at his neck, lightly dragging his teeth over the skin. He knew that scent, he knew that body. He knew where to touch to make Kame shiver. "Tatsuya."

Ueda kissed him, his tongue licking it's way into Kame's mouth as the other moaned, his arms quickly wrapping around Ueda's shoulders. Ueda lowered Kame to the bed, climbing off Ryo and slapping his hands away as he grabbed at his waist. "Bitch," Ryo hissed.

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet," Ueda murmured, winking at him before answering the demanding kiss that Kame had pressed over his lips. Ryo grunted.

Ueda settled himself between Kame's legs, running his hands down his body and moaning into the kiss. Yes, he knew this body. Kame arched up into his touch, panting as Ueda's hand pumped his cock a few times. "Ryo," Ueda murmured, and Kame broke the kiss abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't bitch-face me." Ueda rolled his eyes. "Ryo, the lube is in the first drawer," he added, before moving down to suck at Kame's collarbone. Ryo clicked his tongue.

"If you think I'm gonna be ordered aro--"

"I'll bottom for you," Ueda whispered, once again kissing Kame. Kame tore his mouth away, staring up at Ueda. Ryo quickly scrabbled to get to the other side of the bed.

"Since when do you bottom for anyone?" Kame asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since we're doing this," Ueda murmured, shutting him up with another kiss. "Which, I assume, was your idea?"

"Mine," Ryo answered, kissing Ueda's shoulder. "Less words, you two."

Ueda took the lube with shaking hands. He felt more than a little flustered by Ryo's presence there; he watched every move Ueda made with black eyes. He fumbled with the lube before Kame's arm was on his, staring up at him and smirking. "Something wrong, Tat-chan?" he asked playfully.

"Nothing is wrong, _Kazuya_ ," Ueda hissed, covering his fingers with lube and rubbing his thumb at Kame's opening. Kame let out a deep breath, glaring up at Ueda. The glare slowly dissolved as Ueda pushed a finger in slowly.

"Tatsuya," he sighed, canting his hips up slightly. Ueda kissed just under Kame's jaw, taking his time as he added another finger and kissed down Kame's chest. "More."

"Is he always this demanding?" Ryo asked, kissing his shoulder. Ueda turned his head to the side, shuddering when Ryo captured his mouth in his own rather possessively. Ueda didn't get the chance to answer as there was suddenly a slick finger at his entrance, seeking permission.

Ueda groaned into Ryo's mouth, more turned on than he should have been. He could feel the muscles in Ryo's arm move as he pushed a finger in, making him gasp. "It's okay, babe," Ryo murmured, and although Ueda wanted to punch him in the face for calling him that, he couldn't. He couldn't, because Ryo was leaning down past him and kissing Kame, whose hands left Ueda and reached instead for Ryo's hair. "Kazuya," he breathed, and Ueda could feel Kame shudder around his fingers.

Ueda moved down, tentatively licking at their open mouths and enjoying their gasps of surprise. Ueda quirked an eyebrow at Ryo, who was staring at him in disbelief. "What's wrong, _baby_?" he asked, blinking at him. Ryo's mouth twitched and then he was twisting his arm, adding another finger inside Ueda. "Ah--"

"I don't play fair," Ryo mumbled against Kame's shoulder. "You of all people should know this."

Ueda was rendered speechless as Ryo moved his hand, scissoring his fingers inside him. It felt strange and _weird_ and yet--

"Ryo!" Ueda gasped, jumping forward as Ryo's fingers hit something inside him. His cock throbbed painfully as it demanded attention; Kame hissed as Ueda's fingers were driven further inside him when Ueda leant forward.

"Shit-- someone, do _something_ before I have to take control of this again," Kame groaned.

"I wouldn't mind that," Ryo whispered into Ueda's ear. "He was hot when he was ordering us around, don't you think?" Ueda bit his lip, trying to ignore the warm air on his ear. "Should we make him scream?"

Ueda licked his lips, quickly thrusting his fingers into Kame - they had been still for too long. Kame jumped and moaned, his hands leaving Ryo to hold onto the bedhead, and Ryo chuckled appreciatively. "Nice," he murmured, trailing his hand down Kame's side. His fingers were then gone from inside Ueda, and he whimpered just a little - just a _little_ \- at the loss.

Ryo was back as soon as he heard that noise, kissing him like he could tear that whimper from Ueda's throat again. Ueda removed his own fingers from Kame and felt Kame's body protest; Kame was soon leaning up to steal Ueda from Ryo.

"Share, Ryo," Kame whispered, licking the shell of Ryo's ear and making him shiver; Ueda could feel it against his own body. Kame turned to pull Ueda into a deep kiss, lowering himself back down to the mattress and pressing the lube into Ueda's hands. "Come on, Tatsuya, I need this."

Kame's eyes were hungry as Ueda poured lube onto himself, fumbling a little as he felt Ryo shift behind him. "Ready?" Ueda asked, and Kame stared.

"I've been ready for--"

Ueda cut him off with a kiss as he slid into him, groaning deeply. Kame hissed, turning his head away and panting; Ueda kissed down his neck to nip lightly at his neck. It was easy, like this. He could read Kame. He knew when to move and when to stop; knew what to do to make Kame moan his name.

Ryo was different.

He had almost forgotten about him until his front was pressing against Ueda's back, causing him to pause in his movements. Kame growled, glaring somewhere past Ueda's left ear.

"Calm down, princess," Ryo chuckled. Ueda shuddered, closing his eyes and just _waiting_ for what he knew was to come next.

Ryo kissed the nape of his neck lightly, almost carefully, as he entered Ueda slowly. Ueda's breath hitched in his throat as he felt every inch of Ryo's cock sliding into him before he stilled, panting heavily against the back of Ueda's neck. Ueda's arms almost gave out as Ryo pulled out and thrust back in. His body jumped forward and he involuntarily thrust into Kame at the same time, making the younger moan loudly.

"Fuck, that felt good," Kame gasped, reaching up to pull Ueda down into a sloppy kiss. "Do that again, Ryo."

Ryo groaned, biting down upon Ueda's shoulder and thrusting in once more. Ueda and Kame both cried out, Ueda trying in vain to supress his voice. Kame's eyes were bright and dark at the same time as they looked deep into Ueda's own before Ueda pressed a harsh kiss to his lips and those eyes slid closed.

Ryo dictated the pace - fast and rough and all kinds of _yes_ , and Ueda could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge very, very quickly. Kame sensed it too, knowing his boyfriend's face and body all too well, and reached for his own cock, stroking it and groaning.

"We come at the same time," Kame panted, and Ueda barely heard it over the gutteral groans that Ryo was making right in his ear. Ueda nodded, kissing Kame hard, dragging a hand down to wrap around Kame's over his erection. Kame moaned into the kiss, biting down upon Ueda's bottom lip as Ueda hit his prostate. "Ah--"

Ryo's thrusts were gradually becoming more erratic, more desperate, and Ueda could feel his own orgasm teetering right there on the edge-- but no, not yet, not until Kame said to.

"Kame," he whispered at the same time that Ryo whispered his own name.

"Tatsuya."

And there it was, _right fucking there_ , but he couldn't do anything. Ryo was gasping behind him, his fingers clawing at Ueda's hips desperately, kissing his back and his hair and his arms repeatedly until Ueda turned his head. Ryo's kiss was unlike anything he'd ever had before, like a mixture of desperation and lust and sweetness and something Ueda couldn't quite place, making his head spin and his erection throb.

"Kame--"

"Kazuya, please--"

"Now," Kame breathed, coming so violently that come hit his chin. Ryo came next with a feral growl, hoarse and harsh against Ueda's ears that finally sent him over the edge, coming inside Kame with a quiet gasp. He could feel Ryo's come trickling down his ass when Ryo pulled out, and wasn't entirely sure if he should feel this turned on by it.

He slumped forward, Ryo's weight against his back too much for him. The three panted heavily, trying to get their bearings as they came off their high.

"Get off me," Kame murmured eventually, and Ueda rolled to the side. "Fuck."

Ryo grunted. "Yeah. That was hot."

Ueda didn't know what to say. He settled with, "What was all that about?"

Two pairs of tired eyes turned to him. "That's the worst question I've ever had to answer after sex," Ryo muttered, but turned Ueda's face to him and kissed him again. Ueda squeaked, staring wide-eyed. "What? Why are you going all innocent on me now? I was just _inside you_ , and yet you're jumping because I merely kissed you?" Ryo asked exasperately.

"No, I just--" Ueda stuttered. Ryo's eyes were staring deeply into his own; his hand hadn't left Ueda's face. Kame was trailing his fingers up and down Ueda's arm. "I just... thought it was over, now that-- now that we're done," he finished lamely. He heard Kame laugh.

"Maybe," he said, crawling over Ueda to place a kiss at the corner of Ryo's mouth. "Or maybe not."

"...Huh?"

This time Kame kissed him. It was sweet and lazy and everything Kame's kisses usually were, but with a hint of something spicy. "What if we do this again?" he asked. Ueda stared.

"But--"

"But what?" Ryo almost snapped. Kame pinched him. "Ow--! But seriously-- why not? It was fucking _good_."

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" Ueda asked, yawning loudly. "I'm tired, my ass is sore, my arms are sore, my _throat_ is sore. I just want to sleep."

He fell backwards onto the mattress, dragging the other two down with him. Kame quickly snuggled to Ueda's side, already knowing exactly the right position to get comfortable in. Ryo was unsure, judging by the shuffles from the other side of Kame. A few moments later, Ueda's eyes snapped open and he groaned.

"Nishikido, get that ass of yours over here," he ordered. Ryo crawled around to Ueda's other side, tilting his head a little.

"Yeah?"

Ueda pulled him down, shifting so he could throw a leg over Ryo's own. Ryo tentatively wound an arm around Kame's waist, bringing both closer. Kame hummed against Ueda's skin, already half-asleep.

"Good night, Kazuya," Ueda murmured into Ryo's collarbone.

"Night."

"Good night, Ryo," Ueda whispered. Ryo barely caught it.

"Oh. Y-Yeah. Good night."

Ueda waited until all he could hear were the sounds of the heartbeats on either side of him before he spoke again. "I think it's okay if you stay with us," he whispered, his voice barely more than a breath. "I think I could grow to like you."

"You like me anyway," Ryo whispered back, into Ueda's hair.

"Maybe."

"I know you do. I know Kame does. And I know you trust him."

Ueda was quiet. "I do."

He never saw Kame wink up at Ryo from over the top of Ueda's head. Ryo just smiled into Ueda's hair.

"Good night, Tatsuya."

 

\--the end  



End file.
